


The Adventures of the Big Ugly Monster, the Tiny Bag, and the Lizard Weirdo

by bloop_magoop



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloop_magoop/pseuds/bloop_magoop
Summary: Friendship is a powerful thing.





	The Adventures of the Big Ugly Monster, the Tiny Bag, and the Lizard Weirdo

Once upon a time a Big Ugly Monster was shlorping around. 

"Grrrrrr," he said.

He didn't notice when he shlroped by a Tiny Bag. The Tiny Bag noticed him and got spooked.

"Eek!" he squeaked.

The Big Ugly Monster heard his pathetic cries and looked at him. 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" he said to the Tiny Bag, who cowered.

Just then a Lizard Weirdo scuttled over and stuck her tongue out to lick the Big Ugly Monster.

"ROAR!" the Big Ugly Monster roared.

He scared the Lizard Weirdo and the Tiny Bag away. They watched him from a distance.

Suddenly the Big Ugly Monster realized he was all alone.

"Grrrr...." he said sadly.

The Lizard Weirdo and the Tiny Bag looked at the Big Ugly Monster, then each other, then back to the Big Ugly Monster.

"Blep" the Lizard Weirdo said. The Tiny Bag agreed with her. They cautiously approached the Big Ugly Monster. 

He said "Grrr!" to them but they didn't run away this time. The Big Ugly Monster didn't like that!

But then he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore and he smiled.

The End


End file.
